


The 'D-Word'

by fauchevalent



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Faith, what did I say about work?"<br/>She opens her mouth, an evil smirk lighting her eyes before she lets it come to a close again.<br/>"Nevermind, don't answer that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'D-Word'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool if I owned them? But I don't. And I don't know any of the people who do or work on them either. Gee.

A brunette stalks into the BAU, eyes scanning and hands shoved in her pockets.   
Everyone's eyes look to her, like she's an animal in an exhibit, and she seems to take notice, offering a one-fingered wave to her crowd.  
"Is everyone just going to  _stare at me,_ or can a girl get some help 'round here?" She drawls, a pair of fang-like teeth poking through red lips.   
"W-what can we help you with, miss?" Reid stands, taking the initiative in the situation, and the brunette reels her head back slowly, rolling it around with a crack of her neck until she snaps it back above her shoulder. The sheer silence of the moment seems to intimidate Reid, but he stands his ground, straightening his shoulders. "How can we help you?" He repeats, and she laughs. "Gosh, I feel so  _let down._ Where is he?"  
"He?" Reid repeats, and the brunette laughs again.  
"Yeah,  _he_." She parrots back. "Aaron Hotchner. Lookin' for  _Aaron Hotchner._ "  
There's a little pause while everyone just kind of  _stands around unhelpfully_ before the man himself opens his office door with a laugh. Everyone but the brunette looks up at him curiously (this does  _not_ really seem like a laughing situation). 

"Faith," he chides, "are you scaring my SSA's?"   
"Nonsense." The brunette (Faith) clicks her tongue with an insistent shake of her head. "That would be  _very_ rude, wouldn't it?"  
"Yes." Hotch raises an eyebrow, descending the stairs, "I believe it would be." In the small pause, Faith closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around the BAU Unit Chief. "Hey." She mumbles. "Hey yourself." Hotch laughs again, pulling out a chair as they release the hug. "What brings you down here?"  
"What, you ain't happy to see me?"  
"Shall I rephrase that?  _Faith_ , what did I say about work?"  
She opens her mouth, an evil smirk lighting her eyes before she lets it come to a close again.  
"Nevermind, don't answer that."  
The bullpen exchanges glances, wondering  _exactly what their Unit Chief **has** said about work._ Their thoughts are shoved aside when Faith speaks again, that suspicious glint in her eye once more. "Are you  _sure?_ What if I just suddenly  _lost my filter,_ let's say?"  
"That _tiny_ filter you've already got?" Hotch eyes Faith with a raise of his eyebrow. "Keep it on, Faith."  
"If you  _insist._ "  
"I do believe that's how this relationship works." Hotch shakes his head at his co-workers, and Faith nods. "Yeah, yeah. But you wanted to know why I swung down, yeah?"  
"Not sure those were my  _exact_ words..." Faith shoots him a look, and Hotch closes his mouth with a smile.  
"B put up a job in Virginia. Felt I'd take a jog back to my roots."  
"I'd expect nothing less." Hotch laughs, and Faith groans loudly and overdramatically.  
"Don't make me pull out the d-word, a'ight?"  
"Faith, I haven't seen you in half a decade, I hardly think  _'the d-word'_ is over-rated in this case."  
Faith's groan fills the BAU again, and she stands to go. "Well, I gotta motor. Like I said, job."  
"Dinner on Sunday?" Hotch asks, and Faith smiles a little. "Sure. The usual?"  
"Sure."  
Faith wraps Hotch in a hug again and he whispers something that sounds like 'don't die this time, love you' and she reciprocates with 'of course not, love you too, dad.'  
Of course, the team can't be sure, but the way Hotch grins widely, a small twinkle in his eyes when Emily rasps, "Daughter?" is damn good evidence. 


End file.
